1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan unit provided in an electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to stably operate an electric motor, a fan unit that supplies air flow to cool the electric motor is provided in the electric motor. A fan motor includes a propeller fan or a radial fan. When the fan motor includes a radial fan, a partition plate that regulates air flow from the radial fan is necessary.
However, when an electric motor and a fan motor are operated, vibration from the electric motor or the like may cause the fan motor to vibrate, and cause a noise to be generated in some cases. For this reason, according to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-168188, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-196401, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-69702, a vibration-proof rubber is adopted to prevent vibration and a noise.
However, since vibration-proof rubber needs to be added according to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-168188, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-196401, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-69702, the number of components of the fan unit increases, and it is troublesome to maintain and manage the components. Further, when a vibration-proof rubber is worn out by use, vibration and the like are generated again, and therefore vibration-proof rubber needs to be replaced.
In view of the above circumstances, the present invention has been completed and the objective thereof is to provide a fan unit that can prevent vibration and noise without vibration-proof rubber.